Persona: Conquer the Fear
by Colton989
Summary: A young man wakes up with no memory of his past. During his situation, people are dying, there's a strange game people are playing, and there's another world full of monsters. With the help of new friends, can he figure out the sick game and possibly find out his past?
1. chapter 1

Where... Where am I? What is this?

I see myself in a crystal room. I'm sitting in a chair with a blue cushion in front of a man and a woman. The man was in a black suit behind a brown wooden desk. He also had a really long nose. The woman had really short hair, glasses and wore a blue pants suit.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," said the long nosed man "my name is Igor."

Igor? By his looks, it kinda fits.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," said Igor "Those who are bound by a contract may enter."

So, am I asleep? How did I get a contract here? I am very lost.

"You are destined for a long journey. A journey of choice and consequences," Igor said.

A journey?

"This is my assistant, she will helping me observe your choices," Igor said.

"I am Barbara, it is a pleasure to meet you," The woman finally spoke.

"Your choices determine your future. And if you make a bad choice, your future may be forever lost," Igor said.

My future? Lost?

"Now then, it is best to be on your way," Igor finished.

Wait, just who am I?

That's right, I'm Shoushun Tsurugi.

...

"Hey...Hey...Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see a boy wearing a cap looking at me with a scared face.

"Your awake, thank God," the capped boy said "Are you okay? You don't too good."

"Uggggh, what happened?" I asked.

"Beats me," said the capped boy "I was walking home from school and I saw you out cold in the middle of the road."

"Huh," I said.

"Here, let me help you up," the capped boy said, offering his hand.

I now got a better look at him. He had light blond messy hair. He wore a orange sweater vest under a black blazer, gray pants, and brown shoes. His cap was brown with an orange patch in the middle.

"Do you know where you live? I can walk you there." The capped boy offered.

"I...I... I can't remember," I said honestly.

"Don't worry, you can stay at my place til then," the capped boy said.

"Now I think of it, I can't remember anything about myself," I said.

"Yikes, really?" The capped boy asked in concern.

"Well, all can remember is my name," I answered.

"What is it then? Don't worry, take your time," the capped boy said.

"Shoushun Tsurugi," I answered.

"That's good. I don't know where nearest clinic is, but my sister should be home," the capped boy said "she's a doctor, she might help you."

"Thanks a lot, whoever you are," I said.

"Oh right, I'm Kinji Satawatari," the capped boy said.

"Thank you Kinji," I said.

"Least I can do," Kinji said.

...

We made it to a his apartment in a tall building

"I'm home!" Kinji yelled out.

"Oh hey, Kinji. How was your day?" A woman answered.

She had jaw-length black hair and was wearing a lab coat and dark black waist-high pants with a white blouse.

"My day was fine, but I need your help," Kinji said.

"What's up?" The woman asked.

"I brought a friend here and something's wrong with him," Kinji answered "I found unconscious in the middle of the road."

"Let me get a look," the woman said.

I felt scared for a second.

"It's okay. Like I said, she's a doctor," Kinji said.

"Well technically I'm not. But I'm a grad student in medical school, so I guess I am," the woman said "I'm Minako Satawatari, I'm Kinji's older sister."

She did a few test to see if I was injured or not.

"He seems okay, why didn't you take him to the clinic?" Minako asked Kinji.

"Forgot where it was," Kinji answered

"I don't feel hurt, I just can't remember anything," I said.

"Maybe someone at my school knows you," Kinji said.

"Your school?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your wearing my school's uniform, aren't you?" Kinji asked.

"Let's let him get some sleep first," Minako said "then you two can check the school."

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"I'm preparing a futon for you, one second," Kinji said.

I looked a look at myself in the mirror. I had short black hair. I was wearing a black blazer white dress shirt unbuttoned, black t-shirt, pants, long sliver scarf, black tennis shoes, and a black fingerless glove on my left hand.

"Hey Shoushun," Kinji called my name.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Here are some pajamas for you," Kinji said "they're mine, but you can wear them. I don't mind."

"Oh, thank you," I thanked.

"Don't mention it. Do you want to go my school tomorrow?" Kinji asked.

"If it helps, then yes," I answered.

"Okay, then," Kinji said.

I change into a pajamas Kinji gave me. A gray t-shirt and black pajama pants with white plaid. I got comfortable in the futon and went to sleep.

...

GRRRRR ARF! ARF!

I hear dogs barking like they're angry.

"No! Go away, leave me alone!"

I see a man in a hoodie. He's running from an army of dogs, dobermans if you will.

ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!

"No! Stay away from me!"

He's terrified. While he's running, he's out of places to hide. He's trapped, nowhere to run.

"No no, Nooooooo!"

The dogs found him.

...

I wake up from the crazy dream. That was a weird dream. Why did I dream of a random person?

"Hey Shoushun, you need to get ready," Kinji said.

That's right, school. I had his school uniform on yesterday, I must be a student at his school.

I got dressed and we headed out.

"Hey Kinji," I called.

"Yeah?" Kinji responded.

"What's the name of this whole city?" I asked.

"This is Shibuya, Tokyo. Deep in here is the school, Sugomori Academy," Kinji said.

I wasn't paying attention where I was going and ended up walking into a shorter girl, or maybe she walk into me. She lifted her head to see my face. I backed up to look at her better. She had dirty blond hair tied to a long ponytail with a additional bun and she was wearing cream colored turtleneck sweater, long green skirt, green cat slippers. She looked very sleepy.

"Oh... sorry," the sleepy girl said.

She then walked around me.

"Hey Shoushun, you coming!?" Kinji yelled

I just realized that I was way behind Kinji.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

...

"Here we are, Sugomori Academy," Kinji said.

I laid my eyes on the three-storied building. There were other students walking in. This place can probably give me answers.

"Shall we go in?" Kinji asked.

"Oh, sure," I answered.

...

We made our way to the teachers office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Akamatsu?" Kinji called out.

"Yes, is something wrong Satawatari?" A teacher responded.

A man got up from his desk and walked toward us. He had long wavy brown hair that is slicked back except for two strands that lie down near his neck. He was wearinv a sleeping mask on top of his head along with a wine red track suit, a black shirt, and a pair of crocs.

"It's about this student, he doesn't remember what happened yesterday," Kinji said "I only met yesterday, but he wants to know if he has any connection here."

"Let's see, what's your name?" The teacher asked me.

"Shoushun Tsurugi," I answered.

"Okay... Tsurugi... Tsurugi..." the teacher muttered while go through papers.

"Ah yes, Shoushun Tsurugi. You were a transfer student here," the teacher said "your first day was supposed to be today, but you never showed up."

"Guess you're a student then," Kinji said.

"Okay, so what's my homeroom class then?" I asked.

"That would be... Class 2-A. Lucky for you, that's my class," the teacher said "I'm Sakuya Akamatsu, your homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Akamatsu," I said.

"Like wise. You have any problems, come see me," Mr. Akamatsu said.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"We should get to class now," Kinji said to me.

"Alright then," I said "thanks a lot, Mr, Akamatsu."

"Pleasure," Mr. Akamatsu said.

...

(Elsewhere)

A girl is sitting in a desk, waiting for someone. She had brown hair tied in two braided twintails, and she wore a cyan letterman jacket with white sleeves under her black blazer and teal sneakers.

"Man, where is he?" She asked herself.

She then sees Kinji walk through the sliding door.

"What happened, Kinji?" She asked "you usually get here before I do."

"Hey Tomoyo," Kinji said "I had to help someone."

"Who?" She asked.

"The new transfer student," Kinji answered.

"Wasn't he supposed to come yesterday?" She asked.

"He was, but he couldn't make it," Kinji said.

"He's already getting rumors of him being a cutting class delinquent," she said.

"I met him, he's harmless," Kinji said.

Mr. Akamatsu then into the classroom with Shoushun by his side.

"Alright everyone, to your seats," he said "before I call roll, we have a new student joining us.

(Character POV)

"I am Shoushun Tsurugi, nice to meet you all," I said.

I already heard whispers.

"He looks cool,"

"I bet he's a secret agent,"

"He's gotta have a girlfriend,"

"Settle down," said "Tsurugi, how about you sit over there by the window."

"Yes sir," I replied.

I got the seat behind Kinji and next to some girl with her hair in braids. At least I know I'm a student, but I still have other things to figure out for myself.

...

After a long day at school, it was about time to go home.

"Alright dude, you ready?" Kinji asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hey Kinji," the braided girl said.

"What's up?" Kinji asked.

"I'm going to the arcade, wanna come?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I have to take this guy back to my place," Kinji said referring to me.

"Shoushun lives with you?" She asked.

"You know my name already," I said

"Yeah, you just started and your already popular," she said.

"Huh," I said.

"I'm Tomoyo Suzuki, nice to meet you," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Shoushun is going through amnesia," Kinji said "I don't think he would do well in public places."

"Why not go to a arcade?" I asked.

"Really? I'm surprised," Kinji said "ok then, let's go."

"You're love it Shoushun," Tomoyo said with a wink.

...

As we left school, I quickly got along with Tomoyo. We followed her to this arcade.

"So you can't remember anything about yourself?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not a thing," I answered "Just my name."

"You probably passed out and hit your head hard," Tomoyo said.

"Possibly," Kinji said "when I first met him, he was in the middle of the road unconscious."

"Ouch!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I didn't heal any pain," I said "I just lost my memory."

"I understand," Tomoyo said "Hey, have y'all played the Worry Not Game?"

"The Worry Not Game?" I asked.

"It's this new game trend people are doing," Kinji said.

"Right, so have you guys played it yet," Tomoyo asked.

"Of course we haven't," Kinji answered " if we did, we would've had our Breakers on our wrist."

"Oh, I see," Tomoyo said.

"Breakers?" I asked.

"They're these toy wristbands you put on your arm," Kinji said "You pretty much need it for the game."

"Oh," I said.

"Hey, what's that?" Kinji asked pointing at an alley.


	2. The Worry Not Game

"What's what?"Tomoyo asked.

"There, in that alley," Kinji said still pointing.

I slowly toward it, I had a bad feeling about it. After I got a closer look, it took me awhile to realize I was screaming.

"Dude, what did you find? Kinji asked in concern.

"AAAHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed.

"Oh my God!" Kinji yelled.

We saw a man brutally murdered. He had bite marks all over his face and body. The bites look like an animal attacked him.

"We gotta call the police," Tomoyo said with a scared look.

"Already on it," Kinji said.

What is happening? First, I lose my memory and now this. What's going on here.

The police finally got here. The whole crime was taped and everything. Coming out of a police car, two people walked toward us. A young man and a small girl.

The man had short spiky white hair. He was wearing a white suit, a blue waistcoat, black shoes, gray trenchcoat, black belt with a sliver buckle and black gloves. His eyes were oddly shut.

The little girl had long, cream white hair with curls. She was wearing a smart, sleeveless black and white double breasted dress with pink stockings and black shoes with gold buckles. She also had a black bow tied around her head.

"I'll check out the body," the little girl said.

"Okay, I'll talk to the witnesses," the young man responded.

The girl skipped off to the body while the man came to us.

"Hello there, I'm Tengan Kazuichi," the man said "I'm the detective of this case."

"Hello sir," Kinji said.

"I apologize for asking, but I need to know everything of when you three saw the body," Tengan said.

"Oh, we were leaving school and Kinji noticed something in the alley," Tomoyo said.

"Shoushun went to in to get a closer look then screamed," Kinji added.

"It's true," I said.

"It seems to three are just mere witnesses," Tengan said, "but you can never not sure."

The little girl came back.

"Brother, I noticed something about the corpse," the little girl said.

"What's that," Tengan asked.

"The man's left hand was missing, couldn't find it anywhere," the little girl answered.

"Just like the last two bodies," Tengan said.

"The last two?" I asked.

"Yes, all three victims had their left hands missing," the little girl answered.

"Wait, how old are you?" Kinji asked.

"She's eleven, and my little sister," Tengan said.

"Maka Kazuichi, Miss Junior Detective," The little girl said.

"Thank you for your information, we must go now," Tengan said, "come along sis."

"Alright bro," Maka said.

"Well that was creepy," Tomoyo said.

"I guess," Kinji said, "looks like we'll have to reschedule the arcade then."

"Sorry," I said to Tomoyo.

"It's fine, see y'all tomorrow," Tomoyo said.

(Elsewhere)

Tengan and Maka are riding in a police car.

"They had their left hands missing," Tengan said to himself.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," Tengan said.

(Character POV)

We got back to Kinji's apartment. The moment we came in, the news was show the crime scene.

"The third victim was college student, Teruki Kutoba. His body was covered in bites, possibly dog bites. And just like the last two victims, his left hand was nowhere to found. There were witnesses, but we were unable to get a hold on them," an announcer said.

"Another victim, this is becoming serious," a man sitting on the couch said.

"Oh, hey dad," Kinji said.

"Oh, Kinji. I didn't hear you come in," the man said, "and who's this?"

"This is Shoushun Tsurugi, he's going to be staying here until otherwise," Kinji said.

"Hello, I'm not taking advantage of your place," I kindly said.

"I don't mind, just don't leave a mess," Kinji's father said.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"As for you, Kinji, you're already helping people," Kinji's father said, "soon you will become a doctor to even save people."

"Right, I need to get to studying," Kinji said.

"Okay," Kinji's father said.

"I didn't know you're also going to be a doctor," I said.

"Well, it's a back up plan," Kinji said, "I'm really working on this."

He handed me manga pages. The story is about a young man learns the secret about the island he lives in, and he has special powers. Along the way, he has six men who all fall in love with him. This looks really good. The artwork is amazing, the script is well written, and the plot twist are quite unexpecting.

"Did you make this?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a manga author," Kinji answered.

"This is amazing, and so original," I said.

"Thanks," Kinji said, "it's a yaoi harem. It's meant for a female audience, but I see you seem to like it too."

"Does your dad know?" I asked.

"Not exactly, I keep this to myself," Kinji answered.

"Have you tried getting this published?" I asked.

"It's been published," Kinji said, "I got my editor, and I make big money off of it."

"Well good for you," I complimented.

"Thanks a lot," Kinji said.

After Tomoyo talked about the Worry Not Game, I wanted to try it.

"Do you wanna try the Worry Not Game?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, just to see what the fuss is about," Kinji answered, "we'll get our Breakers tomorrow."

"Okay," I said.

Kinji knew a guy that works a local toy store. The store was called "Toy Fu-May". We came in seeing a guy sweeping in front of the register. He had black hair with the ends dyed gold, into a sharp quiff and was wearing blue long sleeve shirt, dark green pants, white shoes, and a pink apron with the toy store's logo.

"Hey, Hamato," Kinji said.

"Oh, hey Kinji," the worker said. He let out a big yawn.

"This sleepy head is Hamato Ozu," Kinji said to me, "He goes to our school, but in a different class."

"Nice to meet you," Hamato said.

"You too," I said.

"So, you guys came to buy Breakers?" Hamato asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"There have been people buying them all over Tokyo," Hamato answered.

"How much are they?" Kinji asked.

"A hundred yen," Hamato answered.

"Great," Kinji said.

"Hope you guys feel lucky," Hamato said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"There's a Breaker deep in there made of metal," Hamato said, "only one."

"We'll on look out," Kinji said.

Kinji paid for the Breakers and we said our goodbyes to Hamato.

It's late at night and Kinji is getting the computer ready for the Worry Not Game. The two of us open our boxes that held our Breakers.

"Sweet, I got orange, my favorite color " Kinji said, "and you?"

I opened my box to feel something metal. I then realized I had the metal Breaker in my hand.

"Woah dude, you got lucky," Kinji said.

"Lucky me," I said.

There was a piece of paper, on it was the rules for the Worry Not Game.

1\. Have your computer on the game site and wait until 12:00, midnight.

2\. Close your eyes and think of your worst fear.

3\. Once you have your worst fear on your mind, put the Breaker on your left wrist.

If you're playing with a friend, do not tell them your worst fear.

All of a sudden, the computer screens changes from white to purple. The screen shows in golden words, "Think of your greatest fear." I closed my eyes. In my mind, I saw myself surrounded by a circle of people. They start asking me questions.

"Remember that one time?"

"We used to do that, remember?"

"Don't you know me?"

No, I don't remember that. I can't remember anything.

"How could you not remember?"

"We're best friends, how could you not?"

"Seriously dude?"

I just don't know. Stop asking me! Why can't I remember anything!?

Then I heard a small click. I opened my eyes and saw my Breaker on my wrist.

"Well, that's it," Kinji said, "we'll see what happens later."

"Okay, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight,"Kinji said before going to sleep.

So my worst fear is my amnesia.

Another day, still nothing came up.

"Come on, Shoushun," Kinji said.

"Okay," I said.

Regular class was going on. All of a sudden, I keep getting this annoying headache.

"Tsurugi, is everything alright?" Mr. Akamatsu asked.

I tried to tell him I'm okay, but I instead grunt in more pain.

"Shoushun, are you okay?" Kinji asked shaking my arm.

"Mr. Tsurg-" Mr. Akamatsu tried until he stopped talking.

Not only that, but he stopped in place like time had stopped. The lighting was also in a shade of purple, and the sun was blue.

"Shoushun, what just happened?"Kinji asked.

Kinji and I are the only ones still moving.

"What happened," I asked.

"Shoushun look," Kinji said.

He pointed out the window showing a bird in the air, only it's not moving. It's just floating there.

"Has time stopped?" Kinji asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

We then left the classroom to look around. Everything was frozen in place. We then heard something coming.

"Do you hear that?" Kinji asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

Coming from the end of the hallway was a big floating white ball with black vertical stripes. It stopped moving forward and turned to us.

"What the hell is that?" Kinji asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

The black and white ball then grew big red lips, with creepy looking teeth and a long dark blue tongue. It then came faster.

"Run!" I yelled.

We then started running, only to see four more of those monsters.

"Get to roof!" Kinji yelled.

We ran out the door in sweat.

"Find something to block the door!" Kinji yelled.

I look everywhere, but there was nothing to use.

"Dammit, so this it," Kinji said.

The balled monsters brokebroke down the door. It can't be the end, not like this. Then I heard a voice.

"Are you afraid?"

"No," I said out loud.

"Do you wish to know the truth?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then show us your bravery, and release it."

That's right, I have this journey. I can't let it end now. Then my Breaker started glowing blue. I have to take it off. Then, a simple word popped into my mind.

"Per... so... NA!" I yelled, as I ripped off my Breaker.

An explosion of aura came out of me. Next thing I knew, a large being was right in front of me. This being was covered Greek golden armor and a big red cape. It held a long spear in its arm and a circular golden shield in the other. And then the voice came back to me.

"This is the power of the Persona."

"I am Achilles, and I shall lead us to victory."

"Go!" I yelled.

Achilles then charged at the monsters. He impaled three of them with his spear. After that, he summoned a ball of glowing light and fired it at the remaining to monsters.

"Incredible," Kinji said.

Achilles then disappeared. I picked up my Breaker and put it back on. I don't know what the hell just happened, but I know it be a problem.


End file.
